The Outsiders 2:The Wrong Side Of the Tracks
by unwritten-love
Summary: Ponyboy is taken away from his brothers and thrown into foster care where hes adopted by horrible people. Will Ponyboy be able to survive their abusive ways and get back to his brothers before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

Ponyboy's P.O.V

Its been about a year since Johnny and Dally died, and I think I have started to move on. Its still hard though, don't get me wrong. There are times when I walk past the lot and I can almost see them, Johnny laying upon the abandoned couch and Dally hanging out of the grass passing the football to Steve.

However its still really hard with the Socs. They hassle me every so often, saying that it's my fault, that I killed Bob and that it is my fault that Dally and Johnny are dead. Worst was however, that I believed them for a while. That was until I got some sense knocked into me by Soda and especially Darry.

Darry and I have been getting along real well lately, maybe most of our getting along has to do with the fact that we wanna be fair to Soda, or maybe its cause we've finally come to an understanding. Ha-ha, we still don't understand each other completely, but it's a start compared to before. We have come to an agreement though about how he will lay off me a little bit if I start to use my head. Of course, being me, I can't say that I always use my head though. Take last weekend for example, I forgot my coat when I went to the movie theater so I ended up waiting in the rain for Darry to pick me up after work for like a half hour. Lets just say I got yelled at that night, and wouldn't you think that if I got a cold, it would be punishment enough, apparently Darry doesn't think so.

Anyways so everything was going fairly normal for our household. Soda just celebrated his 18th Birthday, so I'm now 15 and Darry is 21. I was on my lunch-break, but Two-Bit had to go and see his new math teacher about his Failing Grade. Steve and I laughed at it though because everyone knows how Two-Bit doesn't care about grades, just goes for hits. Steve has a spare block before lunch today so he as out somewhere with his (for the moment) girl friend, so I was left all alone for lunch. Curley, who I usually get along fine with was still in the reformatory so I couldn't see him for a few more months, and even after that, I'm sure that Darry would kill me if I hung out with him.

So anyways, I was sitting outside on the bench the farthest away from school, usually where all the greasers hung out. I looked up and I noticed that a bunch of Socs were walking over straight towards me. "Oh no" I thought to myself. I stood up and walked away, hoping that they were gonna go bug someone else. Unfortuanly, like usual with common sense, I was wrong. "Hey Grease!" One of them shouted at me, I kept walking without turning around. "GREASER!" One of them screamed at me, I'm pretty sure half the school heard him, and that didn't make me fell too hot. I continued walking though, I didn't wanna stop walking and face them, so they continued. "You know those other two greasers are glad to be dead, they were worthless anyways. Johnny deserved to be burned to death, and Dallas, well he didn't deserve to get shot, he deserved to be brutally murdered." I stopped in my tracks as they all laughed together. Angered boiled inside of me to a point where I thought I was going to explode. "And you know, your parents, ha-ha, I only wish I was there to watch them just slowly and painfully squished to death by that train." By now, they were about 5 feet behind me, laughing as hard as they could. This threw me over the edge and as much as I wanted to beat that Soc to a pulp, I knew I couldn't, I was still on a tight watch with the police. I turned around and faced that brutal Soc but before I could say anything the ring leader through a painful punch at me. He hit me right in my stomach and completely winded me. I staggered backwards and fell to the ground onto my back. Before I knew what was happening, I was tackled by all 5 of those disgusting Socs. They were swearing at me with every dirty word you could possibly think of, while beating me up. I tried to fight back but three guys were holding me down while two through constant punches at me. If you don't think that it hurts, let me just tell you that it is so painful. Then they started kicking my head and while my mind kept getting jumbled, I kept wondering, where the hell is a teacher or a principal? Surely enough kids have noticed for the teachers to notice something's up. I heard a yelling voice in the distance before I fell into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Ponyboy's Point of View

**When **I woke up, I looked at my surroundings. I've been here before, but it's not exactly the nicest place to be. The nurses office shiver. "Oh good your awake, now off to the Principal, he's waiting for you" Said the school nurse rushing in and pushing me out of the door. Ya I'm fine, thanks I mumbled under my breath as she slammed the door in my face. I walked to the principal's office and knocked on his door. "Come in" I heard from the inside, and I could tell by his voice, he was really pissed off. I slowly walked into the room. "Shut the door and sit down Mr. Curtis" he spat. "Oh no" I thought, "why is he mad at me?" I sat down in the uncomfortable chair as his eyes pierced my soul. He was sure angry and I had a hunch he was angry at me. "Mr. Curtis, I will not tolerate name calling, rude comments or, and ESPECIALLY FIGHTING IN MY SCHOOL! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!" He screamed in my face. "Sir," I began to ask why he was angry at me when I did fight, I was held down by 5 guys and beat on, that makes me the victim, but was cut off by him, "don't interrupt me Mr. Curtis! As your punishment, you are hereby SUSPENDED from school for a week. If you EVER start another fight here again, I will EXPELLE YOU!" He screamed at me. I choked down what he said but then managed to speak. "But SIR! I didn't fight!" I began as I told him my side of the story. At the end, he didn't seem to be any less pissed off at me. "Do NOT lie to me! I believe the other boys, and not some greaser who thinks they can lie and get out of their troubles! GET OUT OF MY OFFICE YOU LYING GREASER!" He spat those horrid words in my face as I was left trembling. I rose from my chair when I realized he wasn't joking around at all. I slowly turned around and reached for the doorknob and pulled the door open. I looked at my principal one last time, realizing that if I ever had any respect for him, there was none anymore, before closing the door. I went to my locker to clean out the books that I would need so that I would be too far behind when I returned to school.

**Soda's Point of View OMG my first Soda point of view! So exciting!**

I was sitting on the facing the front door while playing cards with Steve. It was my first day off in a long time, and man I sure needed it. I looked up when I heard the door slam. Ponyboy came in, through his shoes off and tossed his backpack across the room while grabbing a glass of water. I looked up at the clock, not believing that it was 3 o-clock all ready. It was only 11:45. "Ponyboy what are you doing home? What's wrong?" I asked him as I got up from the couch. It wasn't until I got closer to him did I realize the amount of bruises and cuts on his face and neck. "PONYBOY WHAT HAPPENED!" I yelled worriedly as I hugged my brother. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." He replied quietly as his head pressed against my shirt as I continued to hug him. I pressed my hand under his chin and forced him to look at me. "Why would you ever think that I wouldn't believe you?" I asked him. At this he looked away and pulled away from my grip. "Because" he began as he put his glass in the sink, "my principal didn't and he believed the fucking Socs and not me." I gasped at Ponyboy's words, he NEVER swore, EVER, this must be something big I thought to myself. "Ponyboy tell me what happened" I begged him. So Ponyboy explained everything with the Socs, being pinned down, beaten up, blacking out, seeing the principal and lastly being suspended. I couldn't believe his principal, he has NO right to call my brother that, or believe those damn Socs, I mean just LOOK at Ponyboy's face and you'd know who the bloody victim was. "What am I gonna tell Darry? He's gonna kill me" Ponyboy said after a few minutes of silence. "Just tell him the truth Ponyboy. You didn't do anything wrong so he shouldn't be mad at you, if anything he will be mad at your principal and those damn Socs" I replied to him.

Darry came home not to much later and Ponyboy told Darry what happened. Sure enough, I was right, he was pissed off at the principal and the Socs but not Ponyboy; however he was worried about Ponyboy's injuries so he insisted on using the medical kit on Ponyboy.

**Ponyboy's Point of View**

The next day was pretty boring, no one else was around. Darry and Soda had to work and Two Bit and Steve were at school. I spent the day reading Gone with the Wind. I finally finished it after Johnny died. Soda and Darry came home earlier than usual since both days were slow for them. Steve and Two Bit came over after school. It was lots of fun to have everyone around. Steve and Soda were playing cards while Two Bit and I watched Mickey and Darry cooked dinner. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Darry answered the door confused, for no one EVER knocks, they just come in. Darry opened the door to reveille a proper looking woman and two police officers. "Oh no" I thought, "did one of the guys slash someone's tires?".. I couldn't have been more wrong. "Darrel Curtis?" Asked the woman. "Yes" Replied Darry. She handed him an envelope while stepping into the house uninvited. Darry opened the envelope to reveille a series of papers. "I am here to take a Ponyboy Curtis to the boy's home downtown. It has come to the government's attention that he has been involved in a fight at school, and we have decided that he is no longer safe to maintain control at school and we believe that this is because of his home environment." After she said this, the entire room was deathly quiet. I looked up at Darry, expecting him to stop this. He looked at me with tear filled eyes. "I'm sorry Ponyboy, by law, your now property of the government" he said quietly. "Well hurry up Ponyboy get your things" the woman snapped at me. I couldn't move. I was frozen to my spot. I looked at Soda, unsure of what to do. Soda finished reading the same letter that Darry did, "Ponyboy, you have to go, I'm so sorry" he cried as he came towards me. "Come on, I'll help you pack" he sniffed as he put an arm around my shoulder and guided me to the bedroom.

In twenty minutes, Soda and I immerged from the bedroom with a large bag filled with my belongings. I didn't bring too much, having faith that I was going to return, I only brought a picture of the family, my clothes, toothbrush, hairbrush and my school books. As I walked towards the door, I felt Steve put a hand on my shoulder, trying to comfort me, Two Bit hugged me and Darry hugged me tightly while crying into my shoulder. "We'll get you back, I promise you, we will get you back" he whispered to me. Lastly came Soda, this was the hardest part for me. I embraced Soda in a hug stronger than I ever thought I could as I cried into his shoulders, he cried into mine, I wanted to stay with him forever, but suddenly I was pulled away from him roughly. I looked up and the police officer had me by my arm, and man did that hurt. He dragged me towards the door and pulled me outside. "Please don't make me go" I begged to the police man as tears fell down my face. He only looked at me angrily, not even showing sympathy as he shoved me into the car while he locked the door from the outside. I was trapped inside this horrid car, and I couldn't escape. By now the whole gang was outside on the steps watching me leave. Darry and Soda were crying into each other while Steve tried to comfort Soda. The car started to pull away and as I looked in the wind shield behind me, I tried to remember all of their faces, not knowing if I would ever come back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ponyboy's Point of View**

**I **can't possibly describe to you the depth of the horrible feelings that seemed to entangle my stomach the moment that I arrived at the boys home. The bold steel gates had the name "Second Chances" on it, that made me wanna puke. What if I don't want a second chance because I had a great first chance with my brothers, it was like stereotyping me all over again, but this time, instead of being a greaser I'm going to be known as a foster child who wanted to be away from his "abusive" environment. They have NO IDEA what I want. "Well come along Ponyboy" the horrid woman said as she grabbed me by my arm and dragged me inside the gate. I heard the gate slam shut behind me, already feeling like I was trapped inside a prison, 'there is no way I was going to be able to get out of this easily' I thought to myself. I was pulled up to the front door as she rang the buzzer. I heard the scurry of feet inside as I thought about how many boys could be in there. The door flung open to a short plump woman who was holding a baby and had 4 or 5 young boys, maybe 4-6 years old, grabbing onto her pant leg, as if I was going to hurt them. Then I realized what I probably looked like to them, after all they were sheltered here, being about an hour away from my true home so they probably had no idea what a greaser or a soc was. To them, I probably looked scary with my jeans, white muscle shirt, jean jacket and my greased hair. Standing behind the woman were about 20 other boys varying from about the ages of 10-17. I realized then that the short plump woman was talking to the damn social worker who was still pinching my arm. She probably thought that I was going to try and escape, well I probably would but I'm smart enough to wait until night to do that, I wouldn't try anything in the daytime, that's just stupid. They were talking about my "situation" in my old neighborhood. Finally the plump woman turned to me and smiled, and for once in a long time, coming from a stranger, I saw a true genuine smile, not some fake one. It was then that I realized that she wasn't going to judge me by how I looked or where I came from, that was a weird feeling for me, but a nice one. "Hello, what's your name son?" She asked me, I hated it when I first told people my name. "Ponyboy Curtis" I answered, I heard a few boys look at each other puzzled, probably thinking that I was kidding. The woman however just continued to smile her sweet smile, "well Ponyboy, my names Suzie, but you can either call me Aunt Sue, or Mom, all the boys here have their preference, so whatever is more comfortable for you just call me hun."

The next few days were a little strange. I woke up during the middle of the night once and couldn't remember where I was, and then it all came back to me. I was really lonely without the gang, but the boys here are all really nice and they all welcomed me into their friendship circles. As much as I missed my true home, it was kind of nice, not to have to worry about walking outside and not having to worry about the Socs trying to come out and jump me. Aunt Sue, I decided to call her that because the word "mom" was still touchy for me, even trusted us kids enough to let us out of the property some days so that we could go to the park and throw around a football or play basketball.

Before I knew it, a month had passed. I still called Soda and Darry and talked to them about every 5 days that was the rule though so I wasn't allowed calling them more than that. Every time on the phone when I talked to them though, they kept promising me that they were coming to get me, part of me didn't believe them but hoped it was true, the other part of me was confused of what I wanted to do. I mean that I really wanted to be with my brothers again, but to be with my brothers meant that I would have to go back to the Socs and greaser constant battle, being jumped all the time, and being isolated at school from all of them. Here, there was no jumping, no different groups and I was always included, I even stopped using hair grease and let my hair fall were ever I wanted, it still looked tuff enough though. Actually, in fact, I was really popular here. The older kids thought that I was really cool so I hung out with them a lot, the kids that were around my age, we hung out a lot too and then the younger kids looked up to me, maybe because I was sweet but tough at the same time, so I played with them-I forgot how fun "Duck Duck Goose" was, and read them stories at night. The school here was pretty fun, we all were home school by Aunt Sue, but we got to do really interesting assignments.

It was Friday, and we were all tired out. All 19 of us, I counted when I first arrived here, were squished together on the three couches. We were watching the Disney Friday Night Special; they were playing a movie called "The Fox and the Hound." We mainly watched it for the little kids until they went to bed, then the older kids and I watched another movie, usually a funny western one. Aunt Sue came in with cookies for each of us, that was the tradition anyways, she'd come in with a tray full of cookies while we watched the movie. Tonight, sure enough right at 7pm she came in with the tray of freshly baked cookies yet she had an excited look to her. "Here you are children, now I have some wonderful news!" She cried excitedly. We were all looking at her. "Tomorrow, a husband and wife are coming over here so that they can see you boys and possibly adopt one of you!" The room erupted with noise, of coarse a lot of the younger kids were really excited, they wanted a home, they wanted parents, however most of the older kids, myself included, remembered where we came from and either they weren't ready to go into another home, and I still had hope that I was going to go home to Darry and Soda.

The next morning everyone was instructed to look their best, so we were all scurrying around finding clean clothes and unused wash clothes. I wasn't exactly attempting to look that nice though for I didn't want to be adopted, in my, Soda and Darry's mind, this was just a temporary situation and I was going to be going home soon, hopefully. The doorbell rang and all the little ones ran downstairs, probably thinking that if they got there first, they would be adopted by the couple, it was rather cute to watch though I thought. The young kids were at the bottom of the steps and the older kids and I, who didn't want to be adopted, were at the top of the stairs, trying not to look appealing. Aunt Sue opened the door and a wealthy looking couple walked in. The woman was wearing a pretty summer dress, and the husband was wearing nice pants and a nice shirt. They generally looked nice. Aunt Sue went around introducing all of the boy's one at a time, spending a little extra time introducing the kids that really wanted to be adopted. She came to the older kids last, she went around introducing everyone, then came me last. "And this adorable sweet young man, is Ponyboy" Aunt Sue smiled at me; she has a larger soft spot for me than she did the other boys. The couple both smiled and looked at each other, "Ponyboy, that's an original name. How did you come by that?" She asked. I didn't know exactly how to respond, it was hard to talk about my parents. "My father, he was very original, even my brother's name is Sodapop." I replied. "Oh wow, well I adore your father's creativity. Is your brother here too?" Asked the woman. I didn't know what to say to the woman, I noticed that she was spending more time with me than any other boy here, that was a scary feeling. "No, he's too old for a boy's home" I replied.

The couple, who were called Mr. and Mrs. Cole which I found out later, stayed and interacted with us boys for a few hours. Then they went into the kitchen with Aunt Sue, who instructed us to stay out of there. For the next half hour, the little boys were sitting on the floor imagining what it would be like if that couple adopted them. The older boys and I just sat there, unsure of what to think. After a while, Aunt Sue and the Coles came out of the kitchen. Aunt Sue had an excited but upset look on her face, "someone must be getting adopted" I thought to myself. "We have made a decision" started the Coles. "We would love to adopt one of you boys, we would adopt all of you, but I'm afraid out house isn't big enough" she laughed sweetly. "We are going to adopt, Ponyboy!" They exclaimed. The entire room went silent; everyone knew how I didn't want to be adopted, how I hoped that I was going to go home to my brothers. My entire body went numb; I had no idea what to do. They can't just MAKE me leave, can they? The whole room waited for my reaction, I didn't know what to do, for I was still waiting for a different reaction, rather than just not being able to move. "Well Ponyboy, go up and pack your things" Stated Aunt Sue. I slowly stood from the sofa, and walked upstairs, feeling everyone's eyes on me.

A half hour later, I was all packed. I walked downstairs with my bag. "Is that all you have son?" Asked Mrs. Cole. "Yes ma'am" I replied. She laughed at my remark, "you don't have to call me ma'am son, you call me mom" she replied. "And you call me dad" said the Mr. Cole. I didn't want to call them mom and dad, I already had a mom and dad, and I surely didn't want them to replace them. I said my final goodbyes to the boys, and hugged Aunt Sue tight. "Now Ponyboy, you take care, and I'll call your brothers and let them know about your exciting news" she replied as her eyes welled up in tears. I nodded in response and my insides slowly withered away and became a hollow empty pit, with only sadness covering it. I stepped inside their car and they shut the door behind me. The second we were out of view of the boys home, the woman turned to me and asked me sharply, "what's your middle name?" I starred at her wondering why her mood changed all of a sudden. "It's Michael" I replied. She seemed to think about it for a minute. "Well then you are from now on going to be called Michael, none of this Ponyboy nonsense!" She declared. I starred at her unsure of what to do, I couldn't believe it, she was changing my name. "But Mrs. Cole, I want to be called by my real name" I replied to her. She turned around in her seat and slapped me across my cheek, "It doesn't matter what YOU want, it matters what WE want. And don't ever refer to me as Mrs. Cole again, you are not worthy enough to say that, you will refer to me as ma'am and refer to my husband as sir. Know lets get something straight, you will not be allowed to hang out with friends, you will do whatever we say, you will obey every command or else we will punish you. You have no rights from this moment on, and if you dare to tell anyone what goes on within our household, you will wish you were never born!" She screamed at me. I rubbed my tender cheek, as I tried to sink in everything that she said. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND MICHAEL?" She screamed in my face. "Yes Ma'am." I replied. I looked out the window, seeing parents in the park with their parents, and teens playing basketball together on the courts, I knew my life was going to change, and I have never wanted my brothers more so than I did at that very moment while I felt my soul begin to wither away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ponyboy's Point Of View**

**T**he next few days were the longest and most grueling days that I have ever spent. At least when I was in Windrixville, I had Johnny, now I was all alone to clean up after those slobs. The evening that I arrived at my new "home" I was instructed to put my belongings away, so I asked where my room was. The woman laughed at pointed me towards the garage, so there I was, sleeping on the stone cold cement floor with no pillow or cushioning, just a single blanket. Their garage was a two car garage so they had their car in there and I still had enough room to find a place on the floor for my clothes and belongings. I remember, I was just putting my photo down of our family when I heard "Michael" being called. God, I loathed her for that one most. I walked up the freezing cold steps of the garage and into the warm house. "Yes Ma'am" I replied. "Well are you finished yet?" She hollered at me. "Yes Ma'am I am." I answered. "Good, then you can start by raking the yard, and if you even DARE try to run away, I will make your life a living hell" she snarled at me through clenched teeth.

Today, five days after originally arriving there, I have started to get use to the ways of this house. I am up at six a.m. every morning to prepare their breakfast and make the house tidy, and if I have done those chores probably, I will get their leftovers for breakfast, that's IF I'm lucky. After that I will be driven to school, so that ma'am can make sure that I actually go, and not wonder off somewhere. After school I have to run home to finish my list of chores given to me that day or else I won't receive dinner. Unfortuanly, most days I cannot complete the given demands, simply because there is not enough time to finish that monster list so most evenings I go hungry. Sometimes, ma'am and sir start to drink, but that only makes them angrier, for example, on my third night here I was told to wash the dishes, which was a new chore simply because I usually did the dishes in the morning so that I could finish my school work at night. I told ma'am that I needed to work on my history assignment; well she had been drinking and was very angry. She slapped me so hard across the cheek that I stumbled backwards and hit my head on the counter top. She didn't care, she walked to where the metal serving bowl was from dinner and threw it at me while I was on the floor, that hit my chest. I didn't receive any dinner that night, or any breakfast that following morning and I never receive lunch. I was so hungry by last nights dinner that I was dizzy and nearly collapsed while doing the dishes as fast as I could so that I would make her happy so that I could get some food. Luckily I received some food, a small bowl of cold soup and half a slice of bread.

Today, the social worker was going to come over to make sure everything was alright in the household, ma'am told me that if I said ANYTHING to the social worker about not liking this family, she would hurt me worse than she ever did before, man I was scared. When the door bell rang, I was in clothes that ma'am laid out for me, I sure looked like a rich kid, for once, I hated money more than anything else in the world. "So Ponyboy" the social worker began as I sat on the sofa for the first time since living here. I tried to keep the shock off of my face that she called me by my real name and not "Michael" but I could feel ma'am and sir's presence behind me so I quickly said "yes madam?" "How do you like it here? Do you like school?" I looked up at ma'am and sir, unsure of what to say, I'm not that great of a liar so this was really hard for me to come up with a lie on the spot. "Well, schools lots of fun, I really enjoy my English class." I began. The woman nodded and wrote something down on her paper. "And how do you like living here, do you thinks it's a good suit for you?" I thought about how I was going to answer this, I could feel ma'ams nails digging into my shoulder as she waited for my answer. "It's a wonderful place, I really like it, I get along real well with ma'am and sir" right after I said that I wish I didn't. I forgot to call them mom and dad, instead I called them the names that I'm only suppose to call them in private. I was scared what ma'am was going to do to me. The social worker looked at me puzzled for a second until ma'am piped in. "Oh Ponyboy, he isn't quite ready to call us mom or dad yet, he feels more comfortable calling us ma'am and sir" ma'am lied to the social workers face without missing a beat. The social workers eyes looked relived as she began writing in her book again. "Well Ponyboy, Mr. and Mrs. Cole, I have to be off, lots of other boys to see" she smiled as she headed for the door. After she drove away, sir left, saying that he was going to the pub. I was alone, with ma'am and she looked pissed. "YOU STUPID CHILD! YOU COULD HAVE BLOWN OUR COVER BY CALLING US MA'AM AND SIR IN PUBLIC! YOU FUCKIN BRAT! I'M GOING TO TEACH YOU A LESSON!" She screamed at me so loud that I thought that the neighbors would have hard her. I was standing next to the countertop unsure of what to do, "hopefully if I'm lucky she will just give me more chores for a few days and she wont hit me again" I thought. "LOOK AT ME!" She snarled. I looked at her and felt my cheek burn as she slapped me again; I stumbled backwards as my head hit the stove. I laid on the floor for a moment as she threw the cutlery at me, the knives kept barley missing me and the forks and spoons pelted me on my chest and stomach, I then saw her pick up the vase. "She wouldn't" I thought to myself as I began shaking. She hurled the vase at me as I yelled and covered my head with my arm. I felt the glass shatter across my protecting arm as the water drenched me and I felt a few pieces of glass digging into my skin. I looked up to see if she was gone but my eyes grew wide as I saw what was in her hand, the frying pan. She had a chilling look in her eyes as she lifted the pan over her head, reading to throw at me, I started shaking and crying uncontrollably, "please!" I begged, "Please don't!" She wouldn't listen to me as I heard it leave her hand and I felt the crack in my side. An overwhelming pain struck my body, and I knew, I bad just broken at lease two of my ribs. She left me in the kitchen, clutching my side and slowly pulling the glass out of my arm as I drifted in and out of consciousness.


	5. Chapter 5

**Darry's Point of View Omg my first Darry P.O.V!**

Ponyboy's has been gone nearly 2 months, and it has killed me and Sodapop. Soda and I are working over time to try and raise more money so that we can fix our house up to "safe standards" regulated by the government. Soda and I were also thinking about transferring Ponyboy to a new school, a safer school where no one will know about last years incidents. We have been talking to the social worker a lot lately about how we are improving the conditions; she says that if we keep up our efforts she believes that the judge might side with us. We haven't heard from Ponyboy as much as we would have liked too, we are all worried about him, he rarely calls and when he calls he seems always sad and distant from the actual conversation. I hope that he's ok, but all I can do is keep working hard until the judge's court day in two more weeks.

**Ponyboy's Point of View**

It's been about eight days since ma'am throw the vase and the frying pan at me, but she hasn't stopped, ma'am has made it her favorite "game" as she calls it, she plays it nearly every night, I wouldn't want the gang to see me now with all my cuts and bruises. Every time that I'm washing the dishes especially pots and pans, I flinch, ma'am seems to notice too so she plays one of her "games" with me to punish me. Last night's "game," when I finishing my gardening chores, was she sprayed me down with the icy water from the frozen hose and slapped me continuously, the coldness makes the stings even more unbearable, then when the winds picked up, she wouldn't let me inside the garage to sleep. I had to sleep on the cold hard rocky driveway as the winds and the rains chilled my already frozen body. When she awoke in the morning she simply laughed at me and immediately sent me to start on my morning chores in my dampened clothes. I ran to the kitchen sink to start on the dishes, I turned on the hot water and was waiting for it to hit up so that I could warm my frozen fingers, unfortuanly she was watching me. She hit me with the lamp and the frying pan saying that I didn't deserve warm water. I didn't go to school that day because I didn't regain consciousness until nearly 1 pm. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't hear ma'am speaking to me. "Well boy did you hear me!" She screamed. I flinched, "I'm sorry ma'am no." I felt her hand collide with my cheek, the stinging sensation was painful but I didn't dare show my pain or else she would punish me more. "I said that your stupid brothers are going to the court tomorrow to see if they can regain the guardianship of you" she laughed bitterly. Immediately my whole body warmed up at the thought that I might be able to go home with my brothers, she must have seen the hope in my eyes though for she added "don't think that you're going home with them Michael, the judge will side with me, so don't you worry, we will be able to play lots more games together for many years to come" she spat through gritted teeth as she walked out with that horrid grin on her face. "Hurry up then go clean the pool Michael" she screamed through the house. I finished the laundry and I headed outside. I was picking the leaves out of water when I felt a hand on my back as I was thrown forward into the icy cold pool water. I was caught off guard so when I landed in the water cold frozen water filled my lungs. I choked on the freezing liquid in my body as I swam to the surface. I emerged out of the water, spitting up water but felt a hand grasp my hair as I was plunged back down into the water. I opened my eyes only for a second to see ma'am laughing evilly and I kicked in the water, trying to breath. Every second seemed like a minute as my chest began to ache from lack of air. I rose from the water to catch my breath as I was once again slammed back into the water. My mind began to fill with a reddy, greenish haze as I could feel my lungs about to pop. I felt her grip release from my head as I scrambled to the surface. I gasped for air while spitting up the water that still nestled in my lungs. It took all of my strength to pull myself out of the water and to lie on the concrete beside the water. I heard two voices coming from the kitchen, knowing that one was ma'am, and the other couldn't be sir because he was on a business trip for a few more days. Ma'am walked outside towards me with a fake frantic look on her face as the social worker emerged behind her. "I'm going home" I thought stupidly when I first saw her. "My word Ponyboy, what happened to you!" The social worker asked as she rushed over to me. I looked at her blankly; I wasn't use to being called Ponyboy anymore, so this was quiet weird for me. "Oh Ponyboy, son, did you fall in the pool again! I told you not to play near it!" Ma'am frantically hugged me as her horrid lies came crawling out of her mouth. "Ponyboy is this true?" Asked the social worker. I didn't know what to say, I was still in shock from nearly drowning and I didn't know why the social worker was here in the first place. I looked at ma'am fearfully unsure of what to say, then I looked back at the social worker. "I—I—um.. I don't know..umm what…happened" I choked out. I hated defending ma'am but I knew that if Darry and Soda lost the case, I was going to be spending my next 3-4 years here and I wouldn't be able to survive. "Why are you here?" I managed to choke out. "Well Ponyboy, I need to speak with you, alone" she replied to me. I didn't have any idea why the social worker needed to talk to me, they never did before, except when the state came to visit Darry Soda and I, but that was just simple questions such as, how are you enjoying school, nothing big. I slowly stood up from my spot and away with the social worker into the house, but before I did ma'am grabbed me by my arm and gave me this horrify look. "Mrs. Cole, aren't you going to get a towel for Ponyboy?" Asked the social worker. Ma'am looked really angry now, "of coarse" she said through bitter teeth.

"So Ponyboy" began the social worker once she and I were alone. "Do you like it here?" She asked. I had no idea how to answer this. My heart was pounding and my mind was thinking at a thousand miles a minute, 'this might be my only chance to get away from ma'am' I thought, 'but it could be just a simple question and she might not believe you, making ma'am even angrier' I also thought. I finally made up my mind as I chewed my lower lip. "I hate it here" I began unsure of what to say. The social worker looked startled at my response. "Why? You're family is very wealthy which means that they are able to provide nice clothes, a wonderful education and experiences beyond your wildest dreams." "Money can't buy happiness. I would be happy if I was with my brothers" I replied. My breath became normal again. The social worker gasped as she asked me what happened to my face. I assumed that my color had come back since being in the water and my bruises and cuts were clearly visible now. "Money provided it" I replied more confident than I had felt in months. The social worker gaped at me, "do you mean that Mr. and Mrs. Cole did this to you?" She asked while covering her mouth with her hand. "Yes, it happens all the time" I replied quietly. I think that the social worker had heard enough as she instructed me to take her to my room. This was going to be interesting. She and I walked through the house and down to the garage, "why are you taking me to the garage?" She asked me. "You told me to take you to my room, I am" I replied as I opened the garage door and entered my "room." She gasped as she saw my single blanket and my belongings spread out with about 5 feet of space.

Twenty minutes later I was being guided out of the house by a police officer and the social worker. Ma'am was watching with complete anger in her eyes. "WAIT!" She called to me. I turned around with the police officer and the social worker behind me. "Can I just say goodbye to him?" She asked as tears ran down her face, I didn't believe they were real. The social worker nodded silently and she guided me forward to ma'am. I walked up the stairs to the level where ma'am was. "Goodbye" she said in her fake sweet voice as she wrapped her arms around me, I flinched and began to relax as I realized she wouldn't do anything when the social worker and the cop were there. "I hope that you live a misery filled life" she added through gritted teeth as she pushed me backwards. My head hit the stairs as I heard the social worker scream, I continued to tumble as I heard ma'ams laughter. The police officer went up to ma'am and placed hand cuffs on her. "You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law" he said. "In the province of Oklahoma it is illegal to hit or hurt a child in anyway, and you just showed it in front of 2 eye witnesses."

The social worker guided me to the car as I climbed in. We drove off just as the sun was setting, not knowing where I was heading next.


	6. Chapter 6

OMG I JUST WANT TO THANK xImperfectlyX SOOOOO MUCH! DURING ONE OF YOUR REVIEWS U INSPIRERED ME WITH A BRILLIANT IDEA! SO HERE IT IS! THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH!

Ponyboy's POV

As I sat in the back of the car I thought a lot about how much my life has changed in a period of only about 2 months. I thought about the new adventures at the boys home, new friends, new enemies, but mainly how most of it made me horribly sad. Thinking of that made me think of Dally and the one thing he said to me in the car, "You'd better wise up, Pony . . . you get tough like me and you don't get hurt. You look out for yourself and nothing can touch you, man." That has stuck we me since, but I've never really believed it, until now.

Hours later, after filling out police reports, I was on my way to a new boy's home. We did the whole introduction thing but I didn't bother to be nice, I simply was a teenager standing there with a dull expression on his face, I didn't care what they thought of me cause I sure didn't care about them.

"Ponyboy! Phone's for you hun!" Called my new foster mother. I didn't rush to the phone, I simply walked, unexcited for whoever it could possibly be. "Hello?" I asked into the phone. "Ponyboy!" An excited voice met on the other end, Sodapop. "Ya?" I answered coolly. Soda seemed taken aback by my lack of enthusiasm in my voice. "We've missed ya like crazy bud, why haven't you called?" He asked in an almost as excited voice, although it was obvious that I hurt him with my last comment. "Ya, I'm sure ya missed me, that's why I'm still stuck in a boys home after 2 months and maybe I don't want to talk to you therefore I wouldn't call." I replied coldly. Soda was quiet for a minute. "Ponyboy, what's wrong? You always use to talk to me" he said sadly, he sounded like he was about to cry. "I use to always talk to you because I didn't know any better, but now I do" I snapped into the phone as I hung up on him.

Soda's POV …

My heart sank as I heard the line go dead from Ponyboy's end. My eyes welled up in tears, I missed him so much but he didn't believe me. The whole gang was watching me, knowing that something was wrong. I put the phone back on the receiver and I knew that it wouldn't be so easy to put Ponyboy and I back together again. "He hung up on me" I said quietly as the gangs curious faces turned to sadness. "Darry" I began. Darry turned to look at me, "I think we're loosing Ponyboy…"

Ponyboy's POV

Two more weeks went by uneventful. I didn't strive in school, I didn't help out around the boy's home and I didn't hang out with the other kids, pretty much, I was Dallas without the gang. The social worker came by later that day saying that she had some bad news for me. I wondered what happened now. "Well Ponyboy" she began. "Your legal "mother," Mrs. Cole has regained custody over you. She has started to take therapy classes and since we have only eye witness proof of that one time that she hit you, it is not serious case in the government's eyes. She has made great progress in therapy and has agreed to continue 3 days a week there as long as you are in her custody. You will be going back to her today. I'm so sorry sweetie" she finished as she hugged me. I didn't hug back, and for once, I didn't feel sadness. I had turned off my emotions, and it made me feel stronger than I ever have before.

I packed my bag and saw the social worker downstairs in about 20 minutes; I simply mumbled a goodbye to the boy's home and walked out the door without a second thought. As we arrived to the Cole's house once again I had no idea how things were going to turn out. Before I stepped out of the car the social worker gave me her card, "now Ponyboy, if she hurts you again all you have to do is call this number and we will try and get you out of there as fast as possible. But remember, someone else has to see it or else she will state that you are lying and that you just want to go back to your brothers. Do you understand?" I nodded in response and got out of the car. The front door flew open and Mrs. Cole emerged. She engulfed me in a hug but I did not hug back, nor did I flinch. "Oh sweet heart, I missed you" she exclaimed as she placed a kiss on each one of my cheeks. Maybe this will be different.

Two days later I realized it was different, she was still a complete bitch, but I fought back. I didn't cower down to all of her commands, I fought them. When she told me to clean the yard I'd scream at her to do it herself. I wasn't gonna let her walk all over me without me standing my ground hard and secure. Unfortunately she was impossible to beat. I woke up last night with a thunderous pain in my back and when I looked up from my cement bed I realized that she has throw the frying pan at me from last nights dinner. She was very angry; you could tell it in her eyes, so she didn't stop there. The throw whatever she could at me and I dodged most of it, until I felt a snap in my ankle from where the hammer was thrown. I think that it was sprained. I was in so much pain that I couldn't avoid anymore of her flying objects so she simply beat me with anything in sight. I woke up, not remembering when I had blacked out or how long afterwards she threw things at my limp body.

I started going to school the next morning, trying to walk as normal as possible. When anyone asked me what happened to my ankle, I simply said that I got into a fight with some guy who I pissed off. I started making some "friends" from the first day I was there. They weren't exactly the nicest people in school though; they smoked, did drugs and mainly got into fights for fun. They were perfect for me. They helped me keep up my wall of emotions so that no one could break through. If Darry was here he would have killed me, I tried cocaine last night, man did I like it. I couldn't feel the pain from my bruises or cuts for about 40 minutes, it was great.

When I arrived back to the Bitch's home last night, I was still drunk. I was also in a foul mood so it wasn't exactly a great combination. I got on her nerves pretty quick when I wouldn't do the dishes left over from her dinner, she hit me a few times, but I punched her right back. She was only about 3 inches taller than me, but since I don't eat much anymore since living here, I've lost a lot of weight along with a lot of muscle so it was pretty even. I was stronger but she was more aggressive. We were wrestling on the floor as I screamed at her telling her that she should do her own fucking dishes, while she was calling me every dirty name in the book. I looked up just as she swung at my head with the rolling pin. My vision blurred for a few minutes and I couldn't move. I could feel my head bleeding and the carpet stinging my raw cuts. She was hovering over me with, yet again, the largest metal frying pan that she owned. It's her favorite thing to beat me with, I guess that's because it's the largest, strongest and causing the most amount of pain then anything else. She first swung at my chests as my insides cringed in pain, yet I didn't show it, I would never let her know her satisfaction, she next swung at my shoulder as I let out a whimper of pain as I could feel my bones breaking away, then before she could swing again I used the last of my strength and I kicked her in her knees as hard as I could. Her old knees buckled as she staggered backwards as her head hit the countertop. She lay unconscious on the floor within seconds.

I left the house as quickly as I could, and went to the one place where I knew the pain in my body wouldn't last, my friends basement where he had all the drugs anyone could ever want. I got so high within a matter of minutes that I can't really remember too much besides walking back to Mrs. Cole's hours later and being dragged into the police station by a cop who saw me.

I woke up with a piercing headache as my vision was still slightly blurred. I heard voices talking, about me. "Thank you for coming, I know that this has been a horrible few months for you and your family, but we think that this might be Ponyboy's only chance back to recovery. He has damaged himself beyond believe and we need to you help him." "So you mean he can live with us from now on? With no troubles from the government?" Asked a voice, I vaguely recalled that voice but I was still a little high to remember. "Yes, you can take your brother home for good Mr. Curtis."

OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG! Ok so this is defiantly NOT the end, there is still LOTS of chapters to come! REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!


	7. Chapter 7

Ponyboy's Point of View

**T**he car ride home with Darry was the longest and the most awkward thing I have done in a long time. I had a massive hangover from drinking and the cocaine of the night before hand. Neither of us knew what to say, he was really angry of my behavior but at the same time extremely happy that I was coming home for good, I guess he didn't know how to handle this. I didn't want to say anything to him, why should I? He and Soda abandoned me in my mind.

"We've really missed you Pony, I can't tell you how rough this has been on all of us back home." Softly said Darry as his voice choked, he was probably fighting to cry. I didn't say anything in return, I just turned away from him more-so and looked out the window. Darry must have seen my lack of excitement of coming home. "Pony what's wrong?" Asked Darry. "Nothing" I replied sharply as I continued to look outside at the passing trees. Darry looked at me again apprehensively before looking back onto the road.

We arrived outside of our house finally and I opened the door, afraid of what I was going to come across. I immediately realized that I was letting my guard down by being afraid, so I pushed that feeling away and let my soul feel empty again, empty meant that I could not be harmed for I couldn't feel any emotion. I grabbed my bag of my clothes and shut the door to Darry's truck. Darry was grabbing all the paper work that was given to him at the Police Station after he got me out of the cell, he had to fill everything out to become my legal guardian again. I walked up to our old wire fence and opened it slowly, Darry was soon behind me. We walked up the front steps and I turned the door handle.

Soda's point of view: omg I want a Soda right now  hehe (does that count as a pun?)

I was playing cards with Steve, Darry said he had to go out for a while but wouldn't tell us why. Maybe he's meeting with a girl? I donno. Man it sure is quiet around here without Ponyboy, I sure miss that kid. It's been forever since I saw him. Steve was convinced that I was cheating so I challenged him to an arm wrestling match to see who won. I was just about to pin Steve's arm when the door opened. My strength let go as Steve slammed my arm against the table. I didn't care, my eyes were on the person standing in the doorway, Ponyboy. At first I couldn't believe it, I thought that my eyes were just messing with me. After I realized that he was actually standing in front of me, I let go of Steve's arm and rushed towards Ponyboy. I engulfed Pony in a hug that was stronger than I ever have before, "Ponyboy I've missed you so much" I cried into his hair as I hugged him only tighter. I didn't feel him hugging back, I looked up and Darry was standing in the doorway behind him having a grim look on his face. I looked down at Ponyboy who didn't seem to have any reaction to being home. "Ponyboy? What's wrong? Aren't you glad to be home?" I asked him looking into his eyes. He only glared back at me, that kid may be nothing like Darry with his personality, but man if he wanted to he could sure give the same mean cold hard stare that could scare anyone off. His eyes were like ice towards me, and he use to always come to me with anything, now he wouldn't even hug me after over 3 months apart. It was then that I noticed the bruises, cuts and wounds all over his body. He had a large bruise imprint on his cheek. "Ponyboy what happened to you? What happened to your cheek?" I asked worriedly. Ponyboy turned his eyes away from me and look in the opposite direction hiding his cheek from my vision. His eyes looked watery for a split second like he was going to cry, but they disappeared after a single blink and his same cold stare came back. I gently grabbed his chin and forced him to look at me. "Ponyboy, what happened to you?" I asked more sternly.

Ponyboy's Point of View

Soda grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him. "Ponyboy, what happened to you?" He asked me more sternly. I didn't know what to say so I just snapped "Nothing! It's none of your business what happened to me! Why would you care what happened? You left me for the last 3 months and now that I'm back home you pretend to care about me?" I screamed at the top of my lungs. The whole gang who I noticed was in our living room, only about 20 feet away from me and could hear everything, Soda looked uncertain of what to do and he looked from Darry to me. "Ponyboy, we didn't" Soda began but I cut him off. "You didn't care about me before and you sure as hell don't care about me now so just leave me alone!" I hollered. I walked away from my brothers and the gang and towards my bedroom.


	8. Chapter 8

Ponyboy's Point of View

**I **woke up the next morning feeling like I hadn't rested at all. Maybe the bitch's house wasn't so bad, at least I'd be away from my brothers, I thought quickly. "Hey Ponyboy" someone softly said as the door knocked quietly. Sodapop was coming in to wake me up probably, he's probably trying to be real careful around me, good, I thought. "What?" I snapped from the pillow. "Breakfast is ready" he replied softly as he shut the door.

I walked into the kitchen and noticed that everyone was there eating breakfast. I wasn't hungry, simply because for the last 3 months with The Bitch, I never ate breakfast or lunch. Everyone looked up when I entered the room and looked awkward. Darry handed me a plate of scrambled eggs. When I was about to walk away Darry stopped me, "Ponyboy, when you're done breakfast, we need to talk." I only nodded in response. I sat on the vacant seat on the couch and barely ate my food. You'd think I'd be hungry from lack of food, but I wasn't, I had grown use to it and now if I ate more than one meal a day I felt sick. I only ate a few small bites before feeling full and took my plate to the kitchen. "Ponyboy, aren't you gonna eat more?" Asked Darry concerned. "No" I replied simply, "come on Pony, just eat a bit more, you've lost a lot of weight you need to gain it back" protested Sodapop. This made me angry, I wanted to scream at him, tell him that of coarse I've lost a lot of weight, and it was because of them sending me to the boys home who sent me to the Bitch, who made me loose all that weight. Instead I kept my mouth shut and just walked away. I could feel the eyes on me as I left the room.

I slowly began unpacking my belongings, putting them away just like I did before I left. I heard Darry say something to the guys about leaving for a while. I heard the door close and knew the gang left. I heard a soft knock from outside me door and a soft "Ponyboy?" "What?" I asked as I continued to fold and put away my clothes. Darry came into the room and looked at me. "Come sit down Ponyboy, we need to talk" said Darry softly, while sitting upon the edge of Soda's and my bed. I stared at him for a moment before walking over. I sat on the far edge of the bed, farthest away from him, I didn't want to be near him. Darry seemed to notice the distance that I put between us. "Ponyboy" he began as he inched closer to me, "why did you do all those horrid things?" Asked Darry. Sodapop was leaning against the doorframe, unsure of what to do as Darry tried to talk to me. Darry must have told Soda last night that I was at the police station and why. "What does it matter?" I asked coolly while glaring at them. "It matters because you got into a lot of trouble with the police, you hurt yourself, and how do we know that this won't be a continuous problem now that you're with us, and that means that you could be taken away again if it is!" Darry said more loudly, trying to keep the frustration out of his voice. "Well maybe I WANT to be taken away again!" I hollered at them, Soda had a pain stricken expression across his face and Darry just looked angry. "Why do you want to be taken away?" Asked Darry trying to keep the hurt off of his face. "Because you both don't love me the way you did when mom and dad were around, and I sure as hell don't love you anymore! You let me be taken away so why should I spend my life with people like you who don't care about me?" I screamed in Darry's face. "Ponyboy we care about you so much!" Said Darry as a tear ran down his face, he moved closer to me and wrapped me in a hug. I tried to push him off with all my strength, I didn't want him to hug me, this only made him hold onto me tighter. "Get off of me!" I screamed at him trying to push his arms off of me, trying to get out of his hug. It felt like hugging the enemy. He only held onto me tighter, determined to make me see that he cared about me. My face was against his shirt as tears ran down my cheeks, not from sadness, but from hate. I hated him so much; Darry loosened his grip after I stopped fighting and saw I was crying, probably thinking that I loved him too. He looked down at me as I quietly said through gritted teeth "I hate you."

Darry let go of me, seeing the anger in my eyes as I blinked, forcing my tears to stop and the cold hard stare to come back. Darry looked at Soda, unsure of what to do with me. He got up and walked away from me, Darry walked out of my room as Soda continued to look at me, "I don't know what happened to you Ponyboy, but it's over now, you should try and move on." Soda finished as he closed the door behind him, leaving me alone in the darkness.


	9. Chapter 9

Ponyboy's Point of View

**I **stayed in my room all day, reading. I didn't want to see anyone, when they called me for dinner, I didn't go. I didn't want to be with any of them, they don't love me, nor do I love them, so why should I spend time with them? It wouldn't make sense if I did.

I turned off the light as I heard the TV screen turn off. Everyone said goodnights as Darry washed the dishes. I got ready for bed and got under the covers. I moved to the far side of the bed, I didn't want Soda near me. I had to go back to school tomorrow and I wasn't looking forward to it, I didn't want to see my principal again, or deal with all the questions of being gone from school for three months.

I had a night mare that night and couldn't sleep, I woke up at around 1 am and couldn't go back to bed. I stayed up and read "Gone with the Wind." I heard the bedroom door open around six and saw Darry walking into the kitchen and put on a pot of coffee. When he noticed me he came over. "Pony, what are you doing up at six? You're usually not up for another hour" he asked me. "Nothing, just didn't fell like sleeping anymore" I replied coolly as I turned the page of the book. Darry walked away without anymore questions.

School was murder. I don't remember anything that I learnt before I left so I had about three months of school to catch up on, even though I did go to school, just a different one. Of coarse the teachers didn't care. During one of my classes I was so tired from not sleeping last night that I nearly fell asleep in class, the teacher wasn't to happy and simply told him to 'focus' more, stupid cow. I arrived home to an empty house, both Soda and Darry were working and Steve and Two bit were taking their new girlfriends out. I flung my bag onto the couch as I grabbed a glass of water. I walked over to my bag and started taking out my homework. French, write a 1000 word essay about myself and my friends/family in French, English, read this stupid novel and answer all these questions, Socials, read about the Jesuit Relations and make a project on it, Science, worksheets, Math 3 worksheets and I didn't have homework from my electives. "Well I better get started if I'm ever going to finish" I said to myself as I started on my math homework. After I finished my math, I began my science and then finished my French and Socials. It was nearly 7pm when I finished those and began reading my English novel but my eyes just couldn't focus on the words. I stretched out on the sofa and opened my novel. I forced myself to read the boring book while at the same time forced myself to stay awake, I wasn't doing to good of a job.

Soda's Point of View

I finished work around 7 15 today and began walking home. "Man what's wrong with Pony." I thought to myself. I heard a honk behind me and turned around to see Darry pulling up beside me, "hey Sodapop, need a ride home?" He asked. I hopped in the car as he drove off. We drove mostly in silence; I guess we were both thinking about Ponyboy and what to do. We arrived outside the house and noticed how quiet it was. "Guess Steve and Two Bit are out with their girlfriends" I said to Darry as I opened the front door. As I opened the door I saw Ponyboy fast asleep on the sofa with his book on the floor, I imagine it was homework, and the rest of his homework splattered out on the coffee table in front of him. Darry noticed what I was looking at, "I didn't believe him when he was up this morning that he simply 'didn't feel like sleeping anymore'. Probably had another nightmare" replied Darry. I walked up to Ponyboy's sleeping figure and sat on the edge of the couch, trying not to disturb him. I looked down at my baby brother and ran my hand through his hair. He mumbled something in his sleep but I couldn't make out any words. Darry came in with a blanket for Ponyboy and laid it on top of him. I stroked his cheek with my finger as tears filled my eyes, my baby brother changed in the last 3 months, and I missed his true self badly. 'I may be dumb, but I'm smart enough to know that something happened when he was gone.' I thought to myself. "What happened to you Ponyboy?" I asked softly to the sleeping figure. "Bad stuff" mumbled Ponyboy. I looked down at him and realized he was still asleep, he must be sleep talking, I thought. Darry was right beside me and was now as intrigued as I was. "What kind of bad stuff Pony?" I asked softly, hoping that he would respond to me. "Ma'am" he replied simply. "Ma'am?" I mouthed to Darry confused. Darry didn't know. "Who's Ma'am, Pony?" I asked. "Mrs. Cole" he replied into the pillow as his eyes were still closed and he was still asleep. "Why did you call her Ma'am? I thought she wanted you to call her mom" I asked softly. "Because I only called her mom when other people were around." He replied. Something inside clicked and I half guessed, and half assumed why that was. "What happened when no one else was around Ponyboy?" I asked sternly. "She became Ma'am and I was 'child' to do what she wanted or else" he replied as his eyes closed tighter, it looked like he was flinching at the memories. "Or else what Pony?" I asked sternly, wanting to get to the bottom of this. Darry was directly behind me and had a hand on my shoulder. "Or else I'd be punished" he replied. "How did she punish you Ponyboy?" I asked now completely worried about what happened to my baby brother while he was away. "I don't want to talk anymore Soda, I don't want to remember" he replied as his eye lids loosened and he relaxed again.

The part "I don't want to remember" kept playing over and over again in my head as I helped Darry cook dinner. We whispered quietly to one another. "Darry what happened to him?" I asked. "I don't know Soda, we wont be able to know until Ponyboy tells us." He replied.


	10. Chapter 10

Soda's POV..mmm Soda….

**I **spent the night tossing and turning, completely worried about Ponyboy. What did he mean by 'he was punished' and he "doesn't want to remember?" I was so confused by what could have happened. After what seemed like hours I finally shut my eyes and went to sleep.

The next morning I woke up and got ready for work, man I really didn't want to go to work today, I want to figure out what happened with Pony! Obviously though I had to go to work or else we wont bring in enough income to keep Pony with us. "Life is really confusing sometimes" I said quietly to myself as I walked to the DX.

Ponyboy's POV

I woke up in the bed the next morning, "I guess Soda must have carried me to the bed from the couch" I thought to myself. I got up and looked in the kitchen for breakfast, Darry and Soda had already left for work and Two-Bit and Steve won't get here for a while longer. I took out some eggs and looked for a pan to cool them in. I saw the pan on top of the stove, my hand reached out to grab it before a chilling memory scrambled into my head. I thought of all the times Ma'am had used a pan to me….a shiver at the memory as my hand started to shake and my legs became weak as I feel to the floor with a loud crash. My whole body started to shake at the horrid memories as tears ran down my face, I tried to wipe them away, I didn't want anyone coming home and seeing me like this, but no matter how many times I pushed them away, they kept falling. I heard someone coming up the front steps so I quickly placed the pan on the counter top and ran to the bedroom. There I got ready for a shower; at least the shower will make it less obvious that I was crying. I hate it when I show emotion like that, I thought I decided to block all of it out….maybe I'm not being strong enough.

Soda POV

I don't know what it was but I really felt like I should come back on my lunch break today to see Pony, I must find out what's wrong with him, its like he's on the wrong side of the tracks of his life, ya dig?

Over the next few days Ponyboy has been acting even colder than usual, I mean like stone cold, ice cold, he just glares and if it was hard to get that kid to smile before, man now it's impossible. I don't know what to do anymore! Sometimes I wish that dad and mom could have stayed around for even just one more year so that they could have been able to raise us a little more so that the world wouldn't be so confusing to us. I mentally kicked myself---mom and dad won't come back and they never will…our family is slowly breaking apart.

Ponyboy's point of view

I came home today throwing my homework onto the sofa, not caring about where it laid.. I wasn't gonna do my homework anyways. Worst case scenario I can just repeat the year over next year and I'll be the same age as everyone else again. No biggie. My math test fell out of my backpack, the big red "F" clear and visible for the world to see. I didn't care how I did in school anymore. I don't care about grades anymore therefore I don't try and I got an F, but I don't care, it's just a stupid letter, besides I'll be a greaser my whole life, there's no getting around that so why try in school if its just a time filler until I'm old enough to get a job?

Sodapop's Point of View… Soda-pop Soda-pop hey Soda Soda Pop! (anyone else know that song?)

I came home, and threw off my shoes. I heard Ponyboy talking on the phone with someone as I sat down on the couch. I turned on the T.V to see Ponyboy's school bag on the couch so I placed it on the floor so I could stretch my feet out. One of the papers fell out so I reached down to place it back in the backpack. I turned over the paper to see the clearly visible "F" on his math test. I stared at the paper completely shocked that Ponyboy received an F, I don't think he has ever received anything below a C+ before. "What are you doing?" Said a cold voice from the hallway, I looked up to see Ponyboy glaring at me. "I'm looking at your Failed Math test.. Ponyboy what's going on? You're usually so good at math!" I continued to stare at his test. "What does it matter what I'm good at or not, not like anything's ever gonna change for the better" he remarked bitterly as he walked away. I got off of the couch and was determined to get to the bottom of this, "Ponyboy, wait!" I called but he continued to walk away, "Ponyboy, don't ignore me or walk away from when I'm talking to you, this is important Ponyboy!" "No it's not important" he shouted at me as he slammed the bedroom door in my face. I heard the front door open and knew Darry was home….this was going to be a long night.

Darry's POV

As soon as I closed the door to my truck I heard Ponyboy yelling at Soda. I walked up the steps and opened the door. As soon as I entered the house I could feel the tension. Soda came up to me and placed a piece of paper in front of me, "he doesn't care! HE DOESN'T CARE!" Soda was obviously furious but I didn't understand. I looked at the paper and realized that it was Ponyboy's math exam and that he failed. Disappointment filled me; he used to care so much about school, now he can't even bother to pass. "Darry, what are we going to do?" Soda pleaded to me. "I'm not sure exactly how to handle this Soda, but I'm gonna let him cool off before I talk to him, or else it's gonna be a BIG fight." I made dinner unsure of what I was going to say to Pony. When dinner was ready I called Soda and Pony to the table. They both came but looked angry as ever, it was so rare for Soda to be mad at Ponyboy, I guess Soda just has so much hope that Pony can get out of this kind of life.

Dinner was silent, no one talked, all you could hear was the clatter of knives and forks. I started clearing the plates and began cleaning, usually it would be Soda and Pony's job to clean the dishes because I cooked but I didn't think that was such a hot idea to do that with them fighting this way. Soda was by my side asking what I was going to do. "Ponyboy" I called "can you please come in the kitchen for a second." Pony came in only a second later.

Ponyboy's POV (its about to get really good!)

Darry called me into the kitchen. I leaned against the cupboard door looking at them, "ya?" I asked bitterly. "What's this about your math test?" Darry asked me as he continued to wash the dishes. "Nothing, what does it matter" I replied. "Pony it matters a lot, you need good grades to go to a good college" Darry began. "Why would I want to do something like that?" I replied coldly. Darry stopped what he was doing. "Because if you don't your family will be worse off than we are" he replied as he rinsed and dried the dishes. "Like that's possible" I replied sharply as I began to walk away. "PONYBOY!" Shouted Darry as he turned around still holding onto the pan that was just drying. "DON'T YOU EVER SAY ANYTHING LIKE THAT AGAIN! MOM AND DAD WORKED SO HARD TO PROVIDE FOR US, DON'T YOU DARE GO AROUND SAYIN STUFF LIKE THAT!" Darry hollered at me, but I wasn't looking at him, my eyes were stained to the pan in his hand, as images flashed into my head of all the time ma'am screamed at me with that pan in her hand. "PONYBOY MICHAEL CURTIS!" Darry hollered at me as I didn't answer. The name Michael played over and over in my head as horrid memories rushed through me as ma'am hollered "DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME MICHAEL?" was the first thing she said to me after she first hit me… my strength left me as I slid to the fall in a heap crying into my arms hysterically. I placed my hands on my head as a habit to when ma'am hurt me, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" I cried harder than I ever have in my life, I just didn't know exactly what I was sorry for at the moment because I couldn't think, all I knew was that when I did something to piss of ma'am it was an instinct to say how sorry I was while she hurt me. "Don't hurt me, please don't hurt me!" I cried harder into my hands as I felt eyes on me. I felt Soda's hand rest upon my hand as I flinched. "Ponyboy?" He asked cautiously, "don't hurt me" I continued to say over and over again as I cried. "Ponyboy, we would never hurt you! Who has ever hurt you?" He asked so carefully. I tried to say something but I couldn't stop crying. Soda pulled into his arms tightly, as I said ever so quietly "ma'am".


	11. Chapter 11

Soda's P.O.V OK PEOPLE THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER! AWWW SO SAD! IM STARTING MY NEW ONE TOMORROW!

**R**ight after Ponyboy had said that one single word I understood what had happened to him. Darry was still completely shaken at the fact that Ponyboy thought that Darry was going to hurt him. Pony stayed and cried in my arms for nearly an hour without saying a word…we had finally broken down that wall that he kept to block us away. Darry came down to the floor and joined us, rubbing Ponyboy's head as he latched onto my shirt crying. The gang came over but saw us like that and left immediately…maybe it was the stare Darry gave them that actually got them to leave.

Ponyboy told us about what happened to him over the last three months, he shuddered at some parts of his memory and I shivered as he told us about what Mrs. Cole did to him. Tears fell down my face as I tried to only imagine what Ponyboy has gone through in the last 3 months.

After he finished telling us what happened, he looked up at us with the most pain stricken expression I have ever seen as he revealed his past. "Darry? Soda?" He began. We both looked down at him, "Ya Ponyboy?" I answered. "I love you."


End file.
